


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Series: A Real Universe [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on Insta Stories, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Realistic, Stress, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil have been editing the Interactive Introverts Movie for a while, and it's getting to Dan. Cue an argument, walking out, Pizza and fluff.





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot! I'm in a Costa, uploading this using their WiFi. So thank you Costa for your service. Basically, I read into those insta stories the boys posted a week ago? I don't know. Enjoy?

After being together for nearly nine years, it was expected Dan and Phil would have tiffs and a few quarrels here and there. 

But this one took the biscuit. 

It all started when Phil had gotten out his stranger things sweater to wear out. And it struck Dan as strange. First of all, Phil hadn't worn it in so long and it was started to fade. Secondly, the stranger things release date was Summer 2019 but he didn't question it. 

Dan had been having a bad day, editing a movie for days with no break was taking it's toll on his body both physically and mentally. He was drained. All it took was for Phil to say something to annoy him and that was it.

"I'm so excited for stranger things". Phil said, almost absentmindedly whilst he was watching a quiz show. Dan, being the popular culture obsessed nerd he is knew how much Phil was wrong. 

"You've got nearly a whole year to wait for the next season". Dan sighed, looking over at Phil from where he was positioned on the sofa. 

Phil turned to look at Dan and shook his head. "But, it's a Halloween release?". And he didn't mean it in a condescending way, but Dan took it that way. 

"I'm not stupid, Phil. I know that makes logical sense". Dan said, and then Phil blinked and shook his head again. 

"Are you joking because-". And then Dan got up and started pulling his trainers on. It hadn't shocked Phil that Dan was going for a walk, he had seen it coming from all the stress of finishing the tour and editing the movie with hardly any break in between. This wasn't about Phil getting something as menial as the release date of Stranger Things wrong.

"I'm going for a walk". Dan pulled on his big winter jacket on, grabbed his wallet and phone and headed out the door. Slamming it on the way out. 

Damn, that felt good. 

Phil still wanted to run after Dan, but he knew it would be much better to let him cool off. He was stressed and he didn't need Phil to add to the stress. 

Dan walked (but more like jogged, believe it or not) to the park, a big open space that had a gym opposite, and right next to the gym was an ironically placed Dominos pizza. 

Bad business decision, Dan thought. Or was it? As Dan thought about the extensive decision making that went into putting a dominos and gym next to each other, it helped push his stresses out his head and relax. 

He checked his phone and saw Phil had posted an instagram story while Dan had been sitting in the park. 

"So, I just got excited about Stranger Things Series Three because I'm wearing my Stranger Things jumper and then I googled it and its not coming out till Summer twenty nineteen! It's a spooky show! What am I meant to do with my life now?". 

Dan smiled, and he knew this was a way of Phil apologising to Dan for getting it wrong. And sure enough, Dan got a message from Phil asking if he'd seen his story. 

Dan: I have  
Phil: Sorry for getting it wrong

Dan let it slide. At the end of the day, it wasn't Phil getting his dates wrong that annoyed him. The stress of editing a movie for literally a week straight was taking it's toll. 

Dan told phil he was walking back now and would pick up some dinner on the way. Now that pizza shop next to the gym would definitely help.

After ordering enough pizza to feed a family of ten, Dan headed back with the extra weight of warm boxed pizza in his arms. 

He got his phone out to let Phil know, but decided on an insta story. He hadn't done one in a while and all the fans would definitely start getting annoyed if they didn't know where he was. 

"I was feeling sad, so I ordered quite a lot of pizza. Just fill that hole with bread, Dan. Fill it with bread". 

Phil messaged him just as he was reaching their street. 

'Fill it with Bread? You sure you don't want it Phil-ing with something else?'. 

Dan sent back the green puke emoji face, but knew by the end of the night they'd be lying down next to each other in bed, full from eating too much pizza and tired from editing the movie. And at that moment, he wouldn't be completely turned off by Phil's stupid puns. 

The end x


End file.
